This application claims the benefit under 35 U.S.C. §119(a) of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-81735 titled “Automatic Document Feeding Apparatus,” filed on Nov. 18, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.